Nothing Stays The Same
by Pandagirl4561
Summary: My remake of the first NSTS.   Does Tobey have to be under a spell to go evil? No. Nothing stays the same forever. Rated T to be safe, and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I haven't seen the episodes in a while. Have to gather 30$ to buy the 1st season on Itunes -.-  
><strong>

**This is the first re-made chapter of Nothing Stays The Same**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Delivery, okay? There, I said it. So make the lawyers go away.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He stared down at the small slip of paper that showed who ordered the food, where they were located, and how much money to collect. It also told him that he had eight deliveries to make before dinner, which was at 8:30. For some reason everyone wanted to be a shut in and order food today. Oh, wait , it was scary movie marathon night and everyone loved those things. He looked at his GPS and saw that he had 1 hour, or else it was free, and Mr. Wu didn't like that. Tobey groaned, this was going to be a long night<em>. <em>And he had school tomorrow!

"Aw man, and I still have to study for my math test..." Which he was likely to fail, since he doesn't know what the heck 10 to the third power meant.

Groaning again, he looked at his list of deliveries to the first person on the list.

"Okay Mr. Yang, you better want your sesame chicken, because I'm not riding all over to the other side town for nothing."

He developed a system to deliver food. He would check the list, go to the address, and deliver the food. Sometimes the customers checked their bags because they may have noticed a dumpling or two short on another delivery, but they were satisfied when they found everything in order. Sometimes he got a tip.

When Tobey finally got home it was 8:25, and he was exhausted. Eight deliveries did stuff to a person, and wearing them out was one of those things, especially when those deliveries were scattered all over Chinatown. He collapsed onto his top bunk. Maybe a little nap was all he needed. His eyes slowly closed and he was about to drift off when...

"TOBEY! DELIVERY!"

Tobey's eyes popped open as he sat bolt upright in bed, earning him a bump on the head from the ceiling. He rubbed his red forehead, grumbling. What? Another delivery? He just made eight, why couldn't Sid or Sue get it?

"TOBEY!"

"Coming!" He called back. With Mr. Wu yelling like he was, Tobey was going give the poor man a heart attack. Might as well keep his head down and do the delivery. Speaking of Sid and Sue, where were they anyway?

* * *

><p>"Please stay. I have some cool stuff to show you."<p>

The teens in question were looking extremely uncomfortable with Eugene. His mother had ordered shrimp rice awhile ago and it had gone downhill from there. Sid went to see what was going on when Sue hadn't returned to Wu's Garden. He wished he had stayed home.

"Eh, sorry, Eugene. We have to go." Sue felt bad when his face fell, but the kid had kept them there for fifteen minutes to long.

"8:26, Sue," Sid whispered to her. Great, and now they were going to be late for curfew.

"Okay, Sid. Just let me work this out," she hissed back.

During there talk Eugene was confused, what were they whispering about? Maybe he wasn't being interesting enough...

"Hey, want to see my new drawings?"

"No, thanks, we really have to go."

Eugene's mother called from inside. "Eugene, get in here and stop pestering the poor girl!"

Eugene turned a deep shade of red and hurried inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Glad that's over," said a relieved Sid. "Now let's go home, Mr. Wu is probably throwing a fit."

* * *

><p>"Why... The... Heck... Is... This.. Place.. So.. Far... Away?"<p>

It's true. This person who ordered chicken dumplings at 8:29 p.m lived _all_ the way across town. Almost impossibly so, this long night has been made longer.

_"Thank you, Ms. Vong." _Tobey thought bitterly.

Oh, great, a steep hill, and it wasn't going downwards. Tobey grinned, it shall be no match for... Super Tobey! Tobey backed up a couple of feet on his bike then peddled as fast as he could. At this speed, he would get to the top in no time! But he didn't count on a random cat stray running across the street. Tobey frantically stepped on the breaks, not wanting to have mushed up cat on the road.

"Aiya!" He exclaimed as the sudden stop threw him off of his bike.

"OOF!" he landed hard in front of a building. He groaned, rubbing his head were the helmet had knocked against it when it had hit the concrete. "So much for Super Tobey..." He looked around to see a bag of food spilled on the ground beside him. He groaned for what seemed the tenth time that day. Now he would have to listen to Mr. Wu's bickering when he got home for another failed delivery.

"Meow." Tobey turned his head to his other side and saw the cat nuzzling his leg.

"Awww, you're such a cute cat, yes, yes you are," Tobey cooed to the stray. In retrospect, the scrawny animal wasn't cute at all, but Tobey found almost any furry creature adorable and/or cute. But the cat seemed to like him, maybe because it wasn't dead on the road, and it purred at every complement.

Tobey scratched its head while he looked around to see where he was. Street sign and GPS said that he was in a older part of Chinatown, where people had houses and yards. Some of the houses were abandoned, like the one he was in front of. The steps leading up to the house were missing in some places and broken in others. As were the windows and the fence enclosing the porch. The door was hanging off of its hinges and looked like it had been kicked open.

The house would have cost thousands of dollars to repair, so there was no wonder it was in its current state.

Actually, now that he looked around some more, he realized that all the houses on this block were abandoned. He wondered why he haven't noticed it before. Perhaps he was to occupied with dropping off the delivery and getting home. Thinking about home, he looked at his GPS and saw that he was way past curfew. He looked back up at the house and back again at his GPS. He heard a hiss and looked down at the cat. He had almost forgot about it. He let his hand fall to his side while the cat stepped up to all fours, still hissing. It's hair was standing on end now, and it began to back away.

"Hey what's wrong, little guy?" Tobey was concerned about his new friend, and he was reaching out to him when the cat bolted away, screeching as it went.

"That was...weird." He stood up and turned away from the house and was about to get on his bike when he heard a little girl crying. He looked around, confused. Where was it coming from?

"Hello?" He called out, hoping that some one would speak back, but the only reply was sobbing. He looked at the house and realized that the crying was coming from there.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He ran toward the house, jumping over the rotting steps and the porch.

The inside was even worse then the outside. The paint was peeling, the couches had springs and stuffing sticking out, and there were holes in the carpet and walls. Big and small pieces of glass littered the floor. Maybe the little girl had stepped on glass and was crying? But then he would have to ask himself why the little girl was in a rundown place like this. He carefully stepped around the bigger pieces of glass while calling for the crying person in need.

He started walking in deeper into the house. First he passed by the master bedroom, which was set up with a big, spacious bed made with metal bedpost. More stuffing and springs were sticking out. Multiple pictures were decorating the dressers and walls. It was completely deserted.

He next passed by a boy's nursery. There was a teddy bear wall paper running across the middle of baby blue walls. A wooden crib was set against the far corner of the room. There was a baby changing area in the other corner. Again, no one was in here. But the crying was getting louder.

The last room was made completely of pink and frills. Stuffed animals were on every surface where one could be. Some were ripped open or missing eyes. Others still were missing legs or ears. The sheets and blankets were thrown off of the bed and were on the floor. The sobs were the loudest in here. They were coming from the blankets on the floor. Tobey cautiously stepped toward heap on the floor.

"Hello?"

The sobbing stopped, and the form in the blankets grew rigid. It slowly grew taller and taller until it came up to about Tobey's chest area. It slowly turned around. 'She' had the face and body of a small girl, except covered in pink blankets, and she was white and translucent.

She stared up at him with big cold eyes. Her gaze studied him, and when she looked at his face and hair, she gasped. She dropped the blankets -showing him her dulled white pajamas- and ran to him to try to give him a hug. In vain, though, as her arms went right through him. Tobey shivered as a sense of true cold went through him for that split second. So she just simply stared at him again, but with tears in here eyes. Finally she talked in a wisp of a voice.

"You came back. Happy Birthday, Tobey." And then she was gone with a swirl of mist where she used to be.

And the world went black for Tobey.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so proud of myself for writing something longer then 500 words :D. *checks word count* A LOT more then 500 words. It's the start of the journey of my first fanfic. Well... not my first, but it's my first long one. Anyway, Review if you want to, and I'll update as soon as I can, and I promise it won't be in a month or two! School is no longer an excuse...<br>**

**PG4561**


	2. Chapter 2

**No matter how many times I try to write this chapter, it doesn't seem 'right'. This was the best of many re-writings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Three Delivery, and I don't think I could create something as awesome as it anyway.**

* * *

><p>When Tobey came to he was very disoriented. It felt like he was a doll that had been put away for awhile, taken out, them disassembled and put back together again very poorly.<p>

"Ugh, what hit me?"

He had to stretch for a few minutes, testing out his limbs and making sure that they were working properly. He still had a pounding headache, though, and rubbing his head didn't help at all. When the worst of the pain subsided, he looked around him, expecting the broken down house and an enemy. What he saw instead confused him. There was nothing. Literally. All around him it was black, with grey swirling around. The landscape was void of color, like it had no emotion or something.

But where was he? He was pretty sure it wasn't any part of Chinatown. He didn't have the slightest idea of where he could possibly be. Was he out long enough for someone to transport him out of Chinatown? That was likely, considering how sore he felt, but it didn't seem to make sense. There was no one there to knock him out, and he wasn't aware of any gas before he blacked out. In fact, the last thing that he remembered was that weird little girl.

"Happy birthday, Tobey."

How had she known it was his birthday? He hadn't remembered telling any girl that it was his birthday; in fact, he didn't remember telling any little kid it was his birthday. Maybe a highschooler told his/her little sister/brother? But she was so cold, and she went right trough him! What kind of little girl goes through people like that? It was just not…normal.

Another thing that wasn't normal was this place. It was cold and bitter, and it had no 'feeling' to it. He didn't think he was inside or outside of Chinatown. Maybe handy dandy phone/GPS could tell him where he was.

When he reached into his pocket, there was nothing there. Looks like someone lost the accessories to the put away doll.

"Huh? Hey! Who took my phone?" He paused for a moment, waiting for a response. When none came, he yelled out, "You're shrimp toast!"

Tobey didn't know what to do, and but he did know that he couldn't stay here forever. He shuddered, thinking how it must feel being alone for eternity. He would surely go insane. Maybe he already was progressing into the world of mental instability. He shook his head, clearing it. Sighing, he sat back down on... nothingness? It didn't feel quite, there, somehow, but yet he wasn't floating. He shrugged his shoulders. Who cares? He wasn't going to spend forever puzzling over it. Or for the time it took Sid, Sue, or Nana to find him, because he wasn't going anywhere soon.

He looked around him for something to do. The only thing that he saw was the grey swirling mist. Maybe he could practice Kung Fu? Hmm, not a bad idea! He stood up and settled into the Tiger stance. But as soon as he started practicing the Tiger Zhou Lin* fighting moves, he got another pounding headache.

"Owwww!" He fell to his knees, clutching his head. It felt like there was a rampaging elephant in his skull, and it seemed especially angry.

"Okay, maybe Kung Fu was a bad idea…"

Afraid that moving too much would cause another bad headache, he decided to just sit down in one place. He soon found a big problem with this: boredom. It was okay the first five minutes, although he was unable to stay still. But after another five minutes, he was twitchy, impatient bored. He hoped that Sue, Sid and Nana would find him soon. Were they even looking for him right now? Had he been gone long enough for them to worry? He didn't know the exact time that he had been out, but it couldn't have been more than 30 minutes. Surely the costumer would have called Wu's garden and complained, and that could have tipped them off that something was wrong.

He stared down at his hands that he had folded in his lap. What was any purpose of putting him here? Drive him to insanity so that he would stay the rest of his life in a mental hospital? Good plan, as it seemed to be working. Tobey sighed; this was the worst birthday ever.

Then something weird started to happen. The grey swirling mist began to blur into a sort of tunnel.

"That is _definitely_ not normal."

Tobey, not caring about a headache anymore, scrambled to his feet to run away from the grey vortex, afraid that once he went in he would not come out. But he only got about 5 feet away when it sensed his plan. It started to suck him back, trying to capture him in the deep abyss. He screamed when it managed to swallow his legs, with his torso falling suit. Now that it had a good hold on him he was getting sucked in faster. He gave one last scream before his head was swallowed; his frantically waving hand the last colored thing in the world of grey and black.

* * *

><p>Out in the real world, Sid and Sue were sitting in a booth at Wu's garden. Sid was playing the guitar, and Sue was browsing the web on her phone. Nana walked in with a herb and medical book tucked under her arm.<p>

"Sid, Sue, where is Tobey? It's past curfew, he should have been here by now."

Sue turned off her phone and thought about it.

"No, I haven't seen him. Sid?"

"He went out on a delivery 25 minutes ago." He said without looking up from tuning his guitar.

"What was the address?" asked Nana.

"I don't know, but I think it was in a different part of town."

"Was it far enough away to make him be this late?"

"Maybe he just went to the ice cream stand or something. Besides, if he bailed on a delivery, the costumer would have called by now."

Ring! Ring!

Barney ran to the phone with suds covering his hands. He wiped them on a towel near by.

"Wu's Garden. Sorry, but we're closed." He paused to listen to what the caller said.

"Okay. Well, sorry about that." He cringed when the person yelled, sending heavy static into the old phone.

"You can come by tomorrow for your refund." Barney hung up the phone and put it on automatic voicemail.

"Who was that?" Sue asked.

"Some lady yelling about her order and how she never got it." Barney shrugged his shoulders and went to clean the rest of the kitchen.

"Should we go looking now?" Sue asked Nana.

"Check his GPS first, just see where he is. If he is at the arcade or the ice cream stand, then there is nothing to worry about."

Sue nodded and checked her GPS.

"Hmm, he's in a completely different part of Chinatown.

"He isn't outside of Chinatown, is he?" Asked Sid, who had finally put down his guitar when

"No, but he is just on the inside of the barrier. And he's not moving anywhere. We should go check out what's going on."

"Go on children. I'll be here if you need me." Nana said, giving them permission to go out even though it was past curfew. Sue and Sid nodded their heads, running outside to put on their helmets and mount their bikes.

"What street is it?" Sid asked Sue.

"Remember where the first orphanage used to be?"

"The one that got closed down years ago?"

"Yeah, that one. It's a couple of blocks away from it."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Delivery is on Nicktoons (again), but I don't have that channel anymore, which really sucks. It's only on at 2:00 every Monday, so if you have that channel and you are desperate, plan for an all nighter.<strong>

**Also, if you were disappointed with this chapter, I'm sorry. The part of what happened to Tobey, where he is at, blah blah blah will be in the next chapter. So wait for that, it should be up soon, as I already started it. **

**Review, if thou is wishing to.  
><strong>


End file.
